Terra (episode)
Terra is the sixteenth episode of the Teen Titans series and episode three of Season 2. Synopsis A young blonde haired, blue eyed superheroine named Terra, is seen in the episode running through the mesa in Jump City away from a giant scorpion, who is trying to kill her. Terra runs into a dead end and the scorpion corners her, while the Teen Titans appear to help save her. Before the can do so, a long column of earth falls down and kills the scorpion. The girl introduced herself as Terra as all of The Titans highly admired her especially Beast Boy who had an instant mad crush on her. Terra knew all of the Titans names by heart. When Beast Boy kept messing up his name introducing himself she said he's hilarious which made Beast Boy happy. The Titans find her hip, cool, and a potentially good addition to the team. Terra makes herself right at home in the Titans Tower. The next day Robin decides to test out her powers. Terra who's assumingly sleeping on the couch overhears and is unhappy. Later that night, Beast Boy enters Terra's new bedroom and realizes that she has escaped the tower. Beast Boy searches around for her and finds her skipping rocks on the water. Beast Boy decides to join her and the two become better acquainted with each other. Terra makes excuses for needing to leave but Beast Boy convinces her to stay the next day. Terra accidentally moves the rock Beast Boy is sitting on. She confides in him her secret: she is unable to fully control of her incredible powers and abilities over the earth. Beast Boy comforts her and tells her it isn't a big deal; but Terra insists Beast Boy keep it a secret from the other titans, a promise which Beast Boy accepts. The next day, the titans gather around a training course and allow Terra to display her abilities. With a little bit of encouragement from Beast Boy, Terra is able to complete the course and proves that she has potential with her abilities. As the Titans congratulate her; they receive a signal that Slade has returned and track his location. The Titans begin to move out and Beast Boy invites Terra along with them. At the mining location, Terra assists the Titans in battle with Slade's robot minions but loses control in doing so and accidentally causes rocks to fall on a nearby Beast Boy. As the other Titans check to see if Beast Boy is alright, Terra flees down one of the pathways out of terror. While resting, Terra notices a man running down a nearby pathway and assumes him to be Slade. She follows and corners him; but Slade reveals to her that he wanted her to corner him so they could speak. Terra attempts to fight Slade but he is easily able to avoid her attacks and reveals to her that he has been watching her for a while. He tells her that her lack of control of her powers is dangerous and insists that he can help her control them. Terra considers the offer but recalls the Titan's generosity towards her. Slade tells her that upon learning of her lack of control, the Titans will abandon her just like others in her past. This greatly upsets Terra and she begins to lose control, causing the earth around her to move and turn into a small tornado. As her powers go out of control, Slade disappears and Beast Boy finds her. Beast Boy reaches her and comforts her as she cries in his arms; asking to keep this occurance a secret as well. Later on at the tower, Terra prepares to leave but the Titans stop her and offer her the chance to become a Teen Titan, which Terra seems excited to accept. However, as she is about to accept, Robin mentions that she will need help in learning how to control her powers and Terra becomes upset. She freaks at Beast Boy for telling the other Titans her secret and runs away; Beast Boy claims he didn't tell anyone and chases after her, but is unable to find her. Robin later finds an upset Beast Boy skimming rocks again, and states that he merely figured out that Terra could not control her powers on his own, and that he didn't know it was a secret. Elsewhere, Slade is shown watching Terra as she flees the tower and appears confident that he will soon see her again. Milestones *Terra's first appearance in the series *Beast Boy is immediately attracted and smitten *Terra finds Beast Boy's sense of humor funny *Beast Boy and Terra bond *Terra confides in Beast Boy *When Robin realized Terra's secret, Terra thought Beast Boy told him, and this is the first time their relationship was strained. Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Episodes Category:TT S2